The Making of Sense
by Comedian SteVen Strangelove
Summary: The Making of Sense chronicles Harry Potter's attempts to make sense of his life after he donates all his money to charity and to buying a pub in Hogsmeade. Read the full summary inside. Rated M for poor language choice, generally absurd adult situations.
1. the Summary

The Making of sense is all about the Gang. When I was writing this I remembered my favourite sitcoms like That 70's show and It's Always sunny. So I realised Harry Potter was perfect for this kind of story so I decided to write this.

It's also somehow a parody of HarryandHermioneslovechilds Just One more Thing, awesome story!

Background:

Harry gave most of his money to the Weasley's and to orphanages around the world. Then he gave Grimmauld place to the ministry which was set up to be museum on the order of the phoenix. He then underwent Auror training and became one of the best aurors in history. He never went back to Hogwarts. Before the story begins he breaks up with Ginny because he feels like he has to explore more of the world without her.  
Harry Potter in this story is still a virgin as Ginny and him never went all the way. He is also somehow unreasonably vain and quite emotionally fragile and unreasonable. He lives in a high rise apartment called The Modern Lair in Hogsmeade in the room 707 with Ron.

Ron Weasley became a quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons after the war. That's it really. He broke up with Hermione because Hermione didn't want to go all the way. Ron here is quite thick and is sexually frustated.

Hermione went back to Hogwarts then went and became a part of the Magical Law Enforcement Agency. She lives in the Modern Lair in the room 605 with Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley works as a quidditch player for the Holyhead harpies and is currently dating Dean Thomas at the start of the story.

Luna Lovegood is qriter of the quibbler and isn't doing much. Occupies the whole 10th floor with her staff.

Dean Thomas and Sheamus are currently unemployed but soon they won't. Sheamus is dating Lavender Brown.

Padma and Parvati Patil live in 507 in the Modern Lair and are often seen with Neville

Neville lives in the Modern lair, he works as a herbologist studying to become a professor at hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1: The Breaking of Sense

The Making of Sense

Chapter 1; Episode 1.1: The Breaking of Sense

The Burrow, Kitchen, 2 years after the battle of Hogwarts, 3:00pm

"Ginny! You're being unreasonable! Come on it's not as if I'm seeing someone else!" said Harry trying to talk some sense into his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. She had taken this, the news that he was leaving her so that he could focus in other things in his life, a little differently to how he had thought. Ginny was strong! She had a firm resolve and she would never break down just because of this one thing. And besides, Harry did plan on getting back with her.  
"Why Harry! Is there someone else!!! Why!!!" she said crying and hitting him with her arms in his chest vainly. He took her in his firm embrace deciding that contact between them would make her see differently.  
"Listen Ginny, there can never be anyone else, really, I assure you. I just...well I have to find myself." whispered Harry to Ginny holding her even closer. "This isn't about you! It's not you, it's me...I'm messed up...But I promise you...I'll come back to you. I promise you we'll have a happy ending.  
"Why! What can you, the boy who lived, the Hero of Hogwarts, possibly have to do?" asked Ginny slowly drying her tears.  
"I have to find myself." said Harry. And with that he kissed he on the forehead and then he carried her to a chair and then disapparated leaving Ginny a crying mess to be found 30 minutes later by her parents.

It wasn't that he was bored by Ginny. No, there really was no way he would ever be bored with someone like Ginny. She... completed him. They were so good together that it tugged at Harry's heart that it pained him that he had to do this. But there was no other choice. The death of Voldemort had left a gaping hole in Harry's heart... with Voldemort around there was always something to do. Now with his new life everything was planned. They would get married then have kids. That's not something Harry planned for. He wasn't ready for mundaenity. (AN: Invented word)  
He had apparated to Hogsmeade planning on going to his apartment and pick up his stuff and then leave, to where he did not know. But somewhere in Hogsmeade he saw something which would not only actively excite him, but would also change his life forever.

Ron was inside his bedroom in his apartment with Harry when he saw a patronus in the form of a weasel. Knowing that it was his father's he quickly went to the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow. When he arrived he saw Ginny being consoled by his mum and quickly worried. Had something happened to Harry? He remembered that he had not been in their room for a while and broke a sweat. He went up to them. "What's wrong Ginny? Did something happen between you and Harry?" asked Ron.  
Ginny looked at him and cried some more. That surely meant that something had not happened to Harry and that this was merely a relationship problem.  
"It's Harry, He left me!" said Ginny.  
Ron slowly turned red and put his arm around his sister. "Don't worry, it's going to be ok."

Harry walked around his apartment. Ron should be here. He would tell him that it's nothing on Ginny, he just has to go and find himself. Whatever that meant.

Harry was looking at his mirror when he saw something move. The hell was that, he thought. He turned around and saw Sirius Black. Ethereal Sirius Black. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"  
Sirius looked at him with sad eyes and said: "You are depressed, Harry. You need to be happy. Come on!!! You beat Voldemort didn't you?"  
Harry nodded and said: "Yeah sure but this is different. I'm doing nothing at all. I should be doing something other than walking around playing auror, then playing hookie with Ginny."  
Sirius then shook his head and said: "No one told you to be an auror or to go out with Ginny Harry. You decided that for yourself. I have an idea. Why don't you go and start your own business? It could be cool? What do you say"  
Harry looked at the ghost of Sirius and nodded his head. "Yeah I guess I can do that." With this Siruis nodded his head and turned around but Harry stopped him. "Sirius why are you here? You're not a ghost, you never came back as one. "  
Sirius looked at him and slowly he smiled. "But I'm not in the real world, and so are you..." and he disappeared.  
Harry awoke in his bed full of sweat.

Ron was fuming when he entered Harry's bedroom. He was enraged when he saw that Harry was sweaty and had probably just gotten off. "What is wrong with you, man!"  
Harry looked at him: "What?"  
"You broke up with my sister and then you go and get yourself off alone!" said Ron.  
"It's not what you think... I had a dream..."said Harry.  
"What is it this time? Hermione in a librarian's costume? Luna as the moon?" said Ron.  
"NO!!!" said Harry. "It's something else. I saw Sirius"  
"Yeah and what did Sirius say?"  
"He said I could go and start my own business."  
"Oh Yeah?"  
"Yeah what do you think?"  
"I say you're on."


End file.
